Shy Fly Guy
Shy Fly Guy is the second segment from the twelfth episode from the first season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Wade attempts to learn how to fly after being ridiculed for his fear thereof. Plot It is the first day of winter on the farm, with Roy acknowledging it after stepping out of his coop. He recalls not liking winter in the past, remembering why when snow falls on him after he closes his door. Orson tries to get the tractor started as Wade complains about the snow, and weather overall. He also fears that Orson will put the tractor in reverse. Despite claiming that he will not do so, Orson ends up getting the tractor moving in reverse, causing it to crash. After leaving, Wade, still upset with winter, encounters his cousin Fred Duck, who advises him to get ready to fly south for the winter. After Wade tells him that he is afraid to fly, Fred laughs, calling him a chicken, and leaves. Wade is then determined to fly, so he climbs to the top of a ladder. After seeing how high up he is, Wade literally chickens out. Wade then sings a song about the many things that can fly, wondering if he can fly as well. He then decides that while ducks can fly, chickens cannot, and puts himself in the latter category. When asked by Booker if there is anything they can do to help Wade, Orson states that Wade will need to deal with the situation on his own. When winter is over, Roy acknowledges the first day of spring, noting that there is no more snow. After closing the door, snow falls on him just as it did in the winter. Orson gives everyone balloons to celebrate. Wade refrains from taking any, as he has not learned how to fly. Orson then turns the tractor on to begin spring plowing, only for it to start moving uncontrollably around the farm. Bo goes to help Orson, giving Wade his balloons to hold. Booker and Roy do likewise, and the strength of the balloons cause Wade to drift off into the air. Wade initially does not realize he is high up in the air, as he laments his apparent inability to fly. When he looks down, he eventually starts to panic. When Fred flies by Wade, Wade lets go of the balloons and grabs Fred, hoping to ride on him. The two ducks end up falling down. After a few moments, a parachute emerges from Fred’s backpack, causing them to float down gently. Meanwhile, Orson is still trying to stop the tractor, whilst the others try to rescue him. Wade and Fred land on the tractor; once the parachute is thrown behind, the tractor slows down, allowing Orson to stop it. Wade is surprised that Fred uses a parachute, learning that he has his own reservations about flying, despite being able to do so. Wade then says he will deal with his fear of heights if Fred will sell him his parachute, to which Fred complies. Later, Wade, wearing Fred's backpack, stands on a ladder as he paints the side of the barn. When the ladder tips, making Wade fall off, the parachute pops out, allowing him to land safely on the ground. Orson remarks that Wade could go four feet high the following week. Characters *Wade Duck *Orson Pig *Roy Rooster *Bo Sheep *Booker *Fred Duck Trivia *Fred Duck makes his first appearance in the series. *Booker builds a sculpture of Odie out of snow. Songs *I Should Fly Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 1 Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends